


Yuck

by pitchperfectfeels



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchperfectfeels/pseuds/pitchperfectfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lost a bet, and now she has to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuck

Brittany was sitting in her living room scrolling through her Twitter feed when she just so happened to end up on Kendrick’s page. Then, it suddenly dawned on her that Anna still owed her drinks. She picked up her phone and dialled her brunette friend.

“Hey, shorty!” she exclaimed when she answered her call.

“Hey, Britt, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The blonde could hear the smirk in Anna’s voice.

“Oh, you know, I was just wondering if you were busy and we could maybe go out tonight for those drinks that you owe me,” she drawled, a slight seductiveness to her tone.

“Oh… Sure, I mean I was just gonna sit in and watch Game of Thrones all day anyway, and I kinda really miss you,” the brunette replied, a hint of sadness evident.

“Aw, I miss you too! I feel like I haven’t saw you in forever, so I’ll be picking you up around eight?” Britt questioned.

“Sounds great, see you then!” Then the line went dead.

Britt leaped off the couch and headed straight to her bedroom in order to prep herself for tonight. She decided on a red strapless number that went to just above the knee, with red heels, minimal make up and her natural hair. She checked herself one last time in the mirror before she left. _Damn, I look good_ , she thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and bag and left to pick up Anna.

* * *

When she knocked on the brunette’s door, she could hear her yelling for her to come in. She stood in the living room waiting for Anna to enter. She could hear a whistle as the short brunette entered.

“Wow, you look hot!” she heard as she turned around to look at her friend. When she had finished her rotation she was met with a wink and a small nod of approval.

“Not so bad yourself, shorty,” she replied as she returned the wink and nod of approval at Anna’s attire. She was wearing simple strapless top, figure-hugging jeans and black heels, with similar make up and hair to Brittany’s.

“Why thank you, shall we go?” the blonde said simply as she backed towards the door.

“Just one thing before we go,” Anna replied, the hint of a plan in her tone. “I owe you three drinks, so I propose a bet. I will buy you whatever three drinks you so desire, and also buy myself the same three drinks. Whoever finishes the drinks first wins the bet gets to choose the fate of the loser,” Anna finished with a wicked smirk playing on her lips.

“Oh, you are on, shorty!” the blonde returned with a devious wink and led the way to the bar.

* * *

Once at the bar, they ordered their drinks. “I’ll have whatever she’s having,” Anna said to the bartender, pointing her thumb towards her blonde counterpart. Brittany looked at her with a suspicious look in her dazzling blue eyes before she turned to the bartender.

“I’ll have a rum and coke, a vodka cranberry, and a large shot of tequila.” Anna looked at her with a stunned look.

“Is it such a good idea to mix drinks, Britt? I mean, remember what happened last time?” She winced at the memory.

“Aw, is wittle Anna scared that big, bad Britt is gonna win the bet? Get Kendrick Drunk Mission is now commencing!” she smirked at her friend and winked. This only spurred Anna on as she looked at the blonde with a determined look in her eyes.

“You are going down, baby,” she replied as the drinks were placed on the bar. They both reached for the shot of tequila first, and hesitated slightly as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen. They both looked at each other then downed the shot at the same time, banging down the glasses on the polished bar when they were finished. They then reached for their next drink, Anna going with the rum and coke and Britt for the vodka cran. They downed the drink as fast as they could manage, but Anna had managed to gain an advantage as her glass was first to hit the bar. She was just putting her last glass to her lips as the blonde slammed her glass down and reached for her drink, wavering slightly as she raised it to her lips. Just as she was about to take her first sip, Anna brought her last glass down to the bar, drained of all liquids. Brittany could do nothing but look at her in admiration.

“That was impressive, how did you manage to drink them so quickly?” she wondered as she sipped on her remaining drink, in no need to hurry.

“A seven month age advantage, and I just pretend I’m drinking water and it goes down easier,” she replied, hiccupping at the end of her sentence. “Now, my dearest Brittany, I get to choose your fate!” she smirked wickedly at her blonde friend whilst she tried to think of something, not missing the slight flash of panic that swept over Britt’s face. “Got it, give me your phone,” she answered, holding her hand out for her friend’s phone. She hesitantly handed over her phone, and Anna unlocked it and pulled up the camera, then proceeded to hand it over to the bartender. “Could you take a picture for us?” she asked politely, flashing a sweet smile towards the man, then turning to face Brittany, who looked apprehensive. “All you have to do is kiss my cheek, then the resulting photo gets posted on your Instagram account for all to see!”

“You are too excited about this,” she replied, giggling at her friends giddiness. She leaned over and wrapped her arm around Anna’s shoulders, and Anna’s arm then wrapped around her waist. She pressed her lips to the brunette’s cheek, her eyes closing and a smile playing on her lips at the warm feeling that passed through her. She pulled away and reached for her phone, only for it to be snatched out of her hand by the brunette. “Hey, I wanna see!”

“All in good time, my friend. All in good time,” Anna winked her from behind the phone, tapping on the screen, waiting a minute when locking the phone. Instead of handing the phone back, she put it in her pocket, jumped off the barstool and leaned in so she was whispering in Brittany’s ear so nobody else could hear. “If you want your phone back, then you’ll just have to come home with me and see where the night takes us.” She pulled back when she heard the blonde’s breath hitch in her throat, a satisfied look on her face. “I’ll be back in a minute, then I’m taking you home,” she winked, leaving a flabbergasted Brittany sitting at the bar, wondering where the night was going to lead. 


End file.
